How
by Pineapple55
Summary: Sesshomaru doesn't know how to react or what to do. Inuyasha was so foolish for going into that battle


WARNING (this story will contain the following): OOCness

Just another non-yaoi one-shot from Pineapple55. I don't have much to say at this point

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters. I make no profit from this

* * *

**How**

A demon by the name of Yajuu was in front of them. He was a spawn of Naraku and the strongest by far. Inuyasha and his group were fighting him, Sesshomaru was nearby. He caught the scent of both the creature and his disgusting brother. He was on his way to the area but was taking his time. Maybe that pathetic mutt could take care of Naraku's offspring himself.

_Ridiculous._

--

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha yelled. He then charged at the creature.

Yajuu laughed and leapt out of the way. "Vile half-breed! You can't defeat me!"

Inuyasha jumped with Tetsusaiga but missed again. Yajuu's arm swept across and knocked Inuyasha into a few trees. Sango tried attacking with her hiraikotsu but it left not even a scratch. Miroku couldn't use his wind tunnel because of the saimyosho surrounding Yajuu. Kagome got her bow ready. Her arrow merely disintegrated once it touched his flesh. They were all running out of options.

Sesshomaru emerged from the forest where Inuyasha had landed. The younger one jumped up and glared.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Doing what you cannot," he spat. He looked at Yajuu.

"Get out of here! I'm the one who's gonna kill him."

"Then why haven't you yet?"

Inuyasha growled then attacked Yajuu again. His sword finally hit and a large gash was sliced across his torso. Yajuu smacked him away but then Sesshomaru came at him. Sesshomaru stabbed him in the side before he jumped away to avoid being hit.

Yajuu roared in anger and his eyes flashed blood red. He focused on Inuyasha in order to get rid of the weaker one first. He ran at him so Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga sideways. Yajuu held his arm up and the two collided. There was a sickening wet thump and Yajuu smirked. The sword hit his bone but couldn't cut through. It succeeded in stopping Inuyasha's attack. Yajuu yanked his arm away and Inuyasha ran back. Sesshomaru was on the other side silently making his way to attack. He thought Yajuu was unaware of him so he was mildly surprised when Naraku's spawn spun around with amazing speed. Yajuu had gained so much of it suddenly that Sesshomaru had no time to react. Everyone was shocked when Sesshomaru was knocked off his feet. He hit the dirt and landed on his back. He quietly groaned but leapt up quickly. He was furious and could feel his inner demon starting to take over. He tried to hold it back though. His eyes flashed crimson and his stripes turned jagged. As Sesshomaru struggled to stay in control, Inuyasha decided to attack again. Yajuu was fully prepared though, Naraku had told him what to do to the half-breed dog. Yajuu thrust his hand out and let the sword strike his palm. His bones stopped it then he quickly brought his hand to the ground. Inuyasha gasped as Tetsusaiga cracked then snapped completely.

Everyone in Inuyasha's group was wide-eyed. Even Sesshomaru stared at the broken sword with eyes that had returned to their normal golden hue. Two words went through everybody's head.

_Oh no._

Yajuu simply laughed then stepped back to observe the scene before him.

Inuyasha could feel it. His demon blood was taking over since his body was beaten and tired from fighting. Without Tetsusaiga, there was nothing he could do to stop the transformation. He tried in vain to fight against his inner demon but he already knew the dreaded truth. He would mindlessly fight and kill until he himself was slaughtered.

He desperately looked around, for what he wasn't sure. Perhaps it was to see the faces of his friends one last time. He didn't have much time left. "Kill me!" he cried out. He'd rather be killed by his friends than murder innocent people. Inwardly he knew that his friends wouldn't grant his final request. As much as he cared for them, they were weak. It would hurt them too much to kill him. He turned to his brother and their eyes met. Then he saw it. His eyesight was starting to fog into a red haze but it was still clear. Sesshomaru nodded to him in understanding and then he felt relieved. His brother would give him his final wish. He heard one last sentence carried by the wind.

"Goodbye, little brother," Sesshomaru whispered with no hate in his voice.

And then Inuyasha was gone, replaced by a murderous full-demon. Immediately the new bloodthirsty Inuyasha focused on Yajuu. He attacked with vigor the half-breed hadn't possessed.

Yajuu wasn't able to keep up. His energy was suddenly depleting. _What's going on?_

Then Naraku's voice was ringing in his head. _"You served your master well. You have no use for me now. I shall let you be destroyed."_

_You bastard!_

Yajuu was getting mauled by Inuyasha but what horrified him more was when Sesshomaru leapt at him. Both brothers attacked him, both had red eyes and jagged stripes, but only one hadn't lost his mind to his demon.

Sesshomaru delivered the killing blow. He tore his claws across Yajuu's neck and ripped out his throat. Yajuu crumpled to a heap on the ground.

Sesshomaru's inner demon retreated and he returned back to normal. Inuyasha had not. The brothers were staring at each other. Both were ready to take the other's life but for two completely different reasons. They were focused on nothing but the other demon. The humans crying and screaming in the background were ignored.

They charged. Inuyasha was much faster and stronger now but he lacked strategy. He had no mind, all he did was charge in. A few swipes of his claws landed on Sesshomaru but he didn't attack back. He was waiting for the opportunity to tackle Inuyasha to the ground. The kill would be a quick one, he had no desire for it to be a drawn-out battle. Sesshomaru finally saw his chance. He went for it but Inuyasha was able to claw his face. The right side of his face was now covered in four deep gashes which were bleeding profusely. That wasn't his concern at the moment. He ignored the burning, he ignored the blood in his right eye, he ignored everything besides Inuyasha. He pinned him to the ground. His little brother thrashed but he managed to grab Bakusaiga.

_This was your wish, Inuyasha. I shall grant it._

Then he brought the sword down and quickly pierced his heart. Inuyasha died instantly.

He got off him and collapsed to the side. Inuyasha's friends were screaming at him and he wished they would stop. He slowly stood up and faced them.

"Silence! Are you humans truly that selfish? Should I have left him a mindless beast, free to slaughter the innocent? Should I have refused to grant him his final request because it would pain _you_ to see him dead? He was already dead before I took my blade to him. You are disgraceful, shameful beings. To think Inuyasha considered you his pack."

He turned his back to them and walked off. In his wake he left a grouped of shocked humans. He hoped they felt bad, miserable. He hoped they felt what he felt.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Inuyasha wasn't supposed to be dead. With all the times they fought and claimed they would kill the other…never had they truly meant it. Each brother had become a part of the other's life whether they wanted it to happen or not. No matter what was said, they couldn't imagine their lives without them. Inuyasha was the only worthy opponent. Even for a half-breed Inuyasha was far stronger than most demons. Sesshomaru had acknowledged his strength a long time ago. But this ran deeper than that…

What now?

Sesshomaru looked to the sky. He broke off into a run then leapt into the air and started flying. The wind whipping in his face wouldn't soothe him this time though, he knew that.

What now?

Inuyasha was gone and he didn't know how to react. He had never loved the half-breed, the only being he had ever loved was his father. But Inuyasha had still been family, the only brother he had.

Sesshomaru didn't understand this, any of this. Inuyasha never should have died. And Sesshomaru never should have had these feelings. Even if he forever denied it, the emotions were still buried deep inside him. Anger, guilt…and sadness.

Anger at Yajuu for breaking Tetsusaiga, at Naraku for creating the demon, even at Inuyasha for jumping into such a foolish battle.

Guilt for…for not being a brother. He could have, should have taken Inuyasha in when Izayoi died. But he had not. Instead he left a defenseless pup out in the wilderness. All because Sesshomaru needed someone to blame for his father's death and Inuyasha had been the perfect person. If Inuyasha were still alive…it would have been too late to build a relationship. Too much damage had already been done. Sesshomaru should have realized the consequences of his selfish actions years sooner.

Sadness, something he had not felt since his father's death. This was something he wasn't used to feeling, something he didn't want to feel. He could never handle it well.

He'd miss Inuyasha.

_No! I do not miss that abomination!_

The thought of never seeing him again tore through his mind.

_No!_

He flew down to the ground and slashed his claws through a tree.

_I don't miss him!_

He hacked more trees until he felt his energy draining. He fell to his knees. Missing him meant he held significance in Sesshomaru's life.

_But he did…_

He stared at the ground.

_He was important…how did this happen?_

How had Inuyasha managed to do this to him, affect him like this?

_How do I move on?_

For the second time in his life he felt truly alone.

_Damn you, Inuyasha. Look at what you've reduced me to. How? How?! What do I do now that you're gone?_

What now?

* * *

Okay, I wrote this because I'm sick of everyone always killing Sesshomaru off and then looking at Inuyasha's feelings (I'm well aware that I've killed Sesshomaru before…shut up). I just felt like switching it up a bit (I'm also well aware of the fact that I'm not the first to kill Inuyasha)


End file.
